Don't Blink
by EmberJewel
Summary: Slade gives Raven a opportunity to have Terra back, for BeastBoy's sake she accepts only to find herself stuck with Slade, but is it really as bad as it seems? Don't Blink because thinks can change really fast. Slade/Raven a story brought on by evilsangel
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back and I apologize for not updating unforgiving or my other stories. I was just browsing for some good Raven/Slade stories and saw "The Challenge" dun dun dun. Anyway bring it on.

The challenge was to write a story that takes place after rorek… and pretend that the whole "The End" happened before that… (I know weird) anyway um Slade kidnaps Raven in a way similar to when he tries to get Robin to be his apprentice. Slade's goal is to find out more about raven. I'm supposed to include sparing and lots of physical and emotional stuffs. LOL… despite the whole plot and weird swapping of episodes I want to take the challenge evils angel! So let me know what you think.

Anyway I plan on adding my own twist… and if you like Terra… I'm sorry, I don't

I don't own Teen Titans… tear

--Prolog—

He called me beautiful. He said he loved me, I was powerful and perfect in all ways. With my lack of experience in the 'love' field I believed him. I wanted so bad to feel someone else's arms around me, holding me close and comforting me. I wanted to express my emotions like every other teenage girl. I loved him.

No, I loved the thought of him.

I loathe him.

I bet he felt my beauty when it tore his insides out. That dragon rorek can burn in the last level of hell along with my father.

Rorek was just using me and normally I believe I could have gotten over it much faster but after dealing with my father and the prophecy I just can't. My heart has been ripped open so many times, and I don't think any part of me is strong enough to heal it.

Beastboy understands, he lets me talk about it, and he talks about Terra. We both lost someone we loved in a way. Sure I hated Terra, but I love Beastboy and because of that I want him happy.

He took me out on my first date where Terra took him for some cherry pie. I smiled but couldn't help noticing that he would glance around expecting Terra to show up alive and well.

Despite the strange and awkward silences between us at the small restaurant I fell in love with their pie. Right now I am sitting at the small counter eating a rather large piece of cherry pie watching others, and thinking.

I sighed when the pie was gone and then left the restaurant deciding to walk to help clear my mind. I strolled across the beach taking in the smells and the feel of the ocean breeze.

"Awe, my little gem." My body twisted around at the sound of a deep menacing voice. I heard laughing from behind me and again twisted around only to bump into Slade's chest. His hands grabbed mine and kept me right where I was. "What are you doing out alone?" I growled and tried to back out of his grasp. Having his arms and body heat so close to me brought back memories of Rorek.

"Let me go." I showed my teeth then let my eyes flash in protest. He started to laugh again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I screamed and sent my powers flowing towards him. I closed my eyes expecting to feel the waves rush out of me but all that happened was more laughing.

I opened my eyes to see Slade still holding me without any mark to show for the attack. That's when I felt a small zap on my left wrist. I glanced down and saw a golden bracelet that was radiating. Sparkles danced across it and after a few seconds they disappeared. "Like it? It prevents you from using your powers."

My eyes widened in fright and once again I began to whimper and try to pull out of his grasp. I felt like a helpless girl. "Calm down Babes, I promise to take it off after you hear me out." I stopped my protest and looked back up at him. His gloved hand came up and started to whip off some of my tears. Just as his hand touched my face it snapped back on to my wrist and I felt his hold tighten. Was I that repulsive?

"Now you can go back to the tower unharmed and without the bracelet. How does that sound?" He leaned forwards and I arched my back away from him, "Wonderful now take off this bracelet!" I screamed. "Babes, don't you wanna hear your other option?" I huffed in response. "If you come with me I will bring back your teammate Terra, unharmed. But you have to stay with me for as long as I say. You won't be locked in some cell but treated like another house guest."

I glanced down at the sand. Beastboy would be so happy if Terra came back. If I owed him anything for being such a good friend it was to give him back the one he truly loved. Sure I can't have a successful relationship but why should I stop my best friend from being with the one he loved. I looked back up at Slade, "I'm not going to be your apprentice!" He laughed, "No, never, I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do." His voice sounded somewhat genuine but really he was making me come with him wasn't he?

"I'll do it! But you have to keep your part of the deal." He released me and then snapped off my bracelet. "Go home babes, Tomorrow morning Terra will be back at the Tower, but I want you on this beach with all of you possessions at noon, if you don't show Terra just might die one last time in Beastboy arms." I turned around and fazed back to the Tower blocking out his cold laughter.

--Ember—

So evils angel what do you think? Am I giving you a run for your money or what?


	2. Chapter 2

That whole night I had to meditate. For one reason and one reason only, and no it wasn't Slade. When I got back to the tower Beastboy dragged me on to the couch and made me watch a movie with him. His arm was draped over my shoulder and his body heat kept me warm. Once the movie was over and the screen went to the credits I could feel his warm breath on my ear.

I turned to him with a small smile on my face only for him to lean in and kiss me. My eyes snapped wide open and the TV screen shattered. I jumped away from Beastboy then ran into my room. Right now I am meditating and trying to suppress the feeling of love rising in me from the one kiss, the amount of energy pulsating from all of my emotions going crazy was too much to handle.

Someone started to knock on my door and before he began to speak I knew it was him. "Raven, I'm sorry. I—It's just that—well I like you and…" He paused and I listened as he slumped on the ground leaning against my door. "You are so easy to talk to, you're amazing in every way, and I think I love you Raven." I shook my head in shock.

"I do still love Terra but I need to get over her—she's not coming back." His voice broke and I could hear him surprising his sobs, "Raven, I'm sorry." I felt his presence leave my doorway and I quickly snapped my body into my mirror in order to release some tension.

The second I entered the portal tears flooded from my eyes. I wanted so much to be with Beastboy but not only is he still in love with Terra, but because of me she will be here tomorrow and I knew that Beastboy can't watch Terra die one last time even if that means I will be there for him, and even if I did try to stay with him my emotions would kept me from really being able to comfort him and be loving.

Oh Beastboy I'm sorry too.

Why is it that every little chance at me being happy with someone goes up in flames!

"That's a simple question." I pulled my hood down over my eyes trying to block out rage. "Raven you know the answer to that. You are a demon, a portal to the other world, you are here to kill, and no one can ever love your true nature, even if you run from it." Rage started to laugh and my nails dug deep into the earth as tears spilled from my eyes.

She's right. "Please, just leave me ALONE!" With my raised voice my body jolted itself back to the tower and I immediately passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up to the alarm sounding. I jumped out of bed and ran out into the lobby only to find out that the alarm had went off because someone was standing right in front of the tower. Robin flipped open his laptop, since I destroyed the big screen and accessed the security camera.

"No it can't be." Robin's voice was barely a whisper but every crowded around him. Starfire flew backwards and immediately opened the door and pulled the blond into her arms, "Terra! Friend of mine you are alive and not a rock!"

Beastboy stood with his mouth wide open and I watched as his eyes connected with Terra's and he whispered her name in a tone that I wish he had used with me. Starfire let go of Terra and Beastboy scooped her up in his arms and they kissed. Cyborg hooted and Robin smirked whilst Starfire jumped up and down in excitement.

I felt my heart break and I could feel my powers slipping away from me. I turned and ran up to my room, nobody noticed my quick departure. I grabbed my books and shrunk them into a suit case then grabbed my mirror and transported out of the tower to the beach to wait for Slade.

I looked at my teen titan communicator, it was only 9 am. I quickly destroyed the thing and sat down on the sand waiting for 12 to roll around.

I started to meditate in order to stop the waves from shooting into the air whenever I thought of Beastboy, and that was a lot.

"Miss?" I turned around to see an old butler standing alongside a limo holding the door open for me. I looked up at him, "Um, I'm fine just waiting for someone." I turned back around to continue meditating but my eyes snapped open when the old man picked up my bag. "Sorry, Miss Raven, but Master Wilson told me to come get you at 12 and I need to do what he says." I frowned, "Wilson?" He nodded and I sat down in the limo and watched as he started to drive.

"Oh, Miss Raven?" I looked up at him, "Yes?" He kept his eyes on the road, "Master Wilson requests that you open your present." I looked to my side and saw a small black bag with a deep orange wrapping paper sticking out of it. I dug through it and found the golden bracelet, along with a note.

_Rae, babes,_

_Please put on the bracelet for me, it will prevent the titans from tracking your powers and it will help trust me._

_Slade_

I snapped the bracelet on then felt my powers reside and suddenly I could cry and wail and not have to worry about it. I leaned against the window loving the feeling of being able to show my emotions and I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up to the sound of voice but for kicks and giggles I kept my eyes closed. "She fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her but Sir I can't very well carry her in." The first voice I recognized as the butler.

"Don't worry Wintergreen, I will." Now he sounded like Slade, but less mechanical, like the mask was off.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me against a warm chest.

I felt so at home that I feel back asleep with my head snuggled into Slade.

--Ember—

So what do you guys think? Am I doing a good job with the Challenge or what? Anyway trust me there will be a lot of yelling and fighten between raven and Slade… It's not going to be all lovey dovey for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi readers! I just want to say that I love your reviews but I have a few comments on those reviews so here you go I am actually responding through my fanfic, it's a first!

718darkstar: So I know you from all the reviews I my other stories, and I'm sorry about the whole no updates I'm just stuck… anyway I like having Slade call Raven babes, it is OOC. Frankly I promise to add in something to make you like the name babes... but that will come all in good time! As will more updates!

NinjaBunnyOverlaod: Well everyone is a Slade/Raven fan on the inside! LOL. I'm glad you like it and are starting to like the pairing. Let me know if you have any other pairing in mind and maybe a challenge… I like challenges!

Tokyo Blue: If I am really into it I tend to update faster, but once I hit a dead end well… I really need to be pushed with lots of screaming and mean reviews… but yeah I am glad you are hocked! Let me know if you have any changes you want me to make or something I could add.

So I am just going to continue with the Fanfic right about now!

--Chapter 3—

I woke up in a strange room almost forgetting where I was. The walls were painted a deep purple blue like my hair and a white marble hexagon shaped bookshelf filled the whole wall to my left side. On my right was a large mirror with a white marble trim and a foggy glass door leading to what I presumed to be the bathroom. Behind me the wall swirled from the dark purple to various blues and whites with mirror like shards clustered in various places.

In front of me was a glass wardrobe and a door. I got up used the restroom which was huge and made from white marble and had various blue and purple towels and rags. I took a quick shower then ran over to the wardrobe to take a look inside.

I grabbed a black camisole and light purple shorts then left the room. Where I thought was a hallway was another room filled with more books, Celtic mirrors, paintings and a large black marble fireplace. I stood in awe, then shook my head and left out the next door. Once I was in an actually hallway I decided I would navigate the place like a maze, so I started to take only left turns. After about 5 or 6 turns I hit a dead end, I turned around and soon I found myself going in circles.

I screamed out in frustration and started to run the halls taking turns quickly and spinning around at each dead end. My anger built and I knew that taking off the bracelet to faze through walls would also unleash all of my emotions and probably tear this place to ruins. Thinking about my inability to use my powers I started to growl as I reared each corner.

Minutes later I flew past the room I came out of for the third time and then I rounded a new corner and bumped into something so hard I flew back and landed flat on my back staring up at myself. The ceiling was made or mirror.

"Slow down Babe." I felt a hand reach down to pull my up but I slapped it off and stood up and pushed Slade away from me.

"Stop calling me BABE!"

"Raven."

"Yes?"

"Follow me I will give you a small tour that will help you navigate this place better. No matter how entertaining it is to watch the security cameras follow you around the house for hours, I feel that as a host I need to help out a little."

"You think?" I followed Slade around the house and soon found myself on the ground level where the living room and Slade's library was, along with the servants quarters. The next floor held the kitchen and dining room along with a relaxing room with a bar and pool table. The floor above that had all of the bedrooms, and of course various sitting rooms and even a few more rooms with bars and blackjack tables. This happened to be the floor that I had spent hours running around.

The top floor was one huge training room. It was split into a few sections, the weight lifting area, and the plain area with just padded floor and the other had various punching bags hanging from the ceiling.

"What's down stairs?" I asked remembering seeing a stair case behind the kitchen.

"Wouldn't you like to know Babe?" I growled at the remark then ran towards him and began to punch and kick as hard as I could. With my lack of skills he easily blocked each attack and then kicked my feet out from under me once again tossing me to the ground.

"I'll stop calling you Babe, when you can actually hold your own in a fight. Frankly I don't think you can always depend on your powers to save you." Slade started to chuckle.

I pushed myself back up then looked down at the ground, "Will you teach me?" The laughter stopped and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Slade.

"Sure Babe." The second the name came from his mouth my hand flew out to punch him and training began.

We spend hours going over basic moves and by the end of it I was ready to learn to actually use those moves but my body was protesting. I ached all over and could barely hold my own.

"Slade, are we done for the day?" He walked around, almost paced in front of me.

"I have one more thing—"His voice trailed off as he began to attack me. I tried my best to block each hit like he had taught me and I felt him slow down to a pace I could just barely handle. Once I felt a little more comfortable I threw in a punch and he swiftly blocked it then once again kicked my feet out from under me. As I fell I twisted my right leg around both of his and caused him to fall down on top of me.

We lay like that for a while as my heart slowed and my breathing started to relax into a normal pant. Slade let out a small growl then picked himself up and grabbed my arm and heaved me up.

He then turned and walked right out of the room without as much as a glance at me. I sighed and started the long walk back to my room.

When I got there I took a warm bath and scrubbed every bit of sweat from my body. Once I was dried off I grabbed another pair of shorts and a wife beater then went into my seating room and flopped down in front of the fireplace. It was lit and blazing with life. On the table to the side was a tray with various fruits and a steaming chicken breast on top of fried rice. I grabbed it and began to eat it with my eyes locked on the fire.

"Miss Raven, I see you found your meal?" I turned around to see an old lady in a maid get up smiling at me. "Yes, it's delicious."

"Do you need anything else ma'am?" I shook my head no then dismissed her and finished my meal then fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all my readers I know I haven't been updating at all.

Honestly I'm really busy, too busy to even think about how to take this story. I hear people complaining about Slade and his behavior and I started this story on a whim so frankly that's the Slade I want to write about. But to keep you guys happy and because this might help me progress the story later on I plan on writing the first three chapters now in Slade's point of view.

And thank you to my latest Review, someone who likes Slade! Because I started this right after reading you review. Hope this makes you like the guy even more.

Chapter 4

God knows I have been watching her for quite some time now. Even before the prophecy where I learned to origins of my little angel I had a fire of desire burring deep in my core for her and only her.

Now whore could make this fire diminish even for a minute. I had to have her. I can remember the night on top of a skyscraper where her clothes had been torn to shreds as she realized her destiny. I wanted so bad to take her right then and there but I couldn't, for fear of her father's wrath and my ability to gain my human body back.

Now with the prophecy over and my body back I am trying everything to get her. I recently discovered just how to get Raven into my arms.

She had been spending allot of time with Beast boy. I would listen to them talk and I knew she had feelings for him. The dumb boy could only think of his long lost Terra, for that I am glad for.

My plan is to use Terra against Raven in order to have her.

Right now I am following my angle along the beach just waiting for my minute to overbear her. "Awe my little gem." She startles and turns around to find me as I flash behind her. My laughter echoes and she spins around once more right into my arms. "What are you doing out alone?"

With a small click I placed a bracelet on her wrist unnoticed. This gold bracelet drains her powers whenever she tries to send energy from her body. Seconds later she tries and fails due to the bracelet.

I watched her eyes widen with confusion then stare up at me filled with helplessness. I felt the fire within me stir and I took a deep breath to suppress it. "Like it? It prevents you from using your powers."

Her panic increased and she twisted in my arms looking for any way out. "Calm down Babes, I promise to take it off after you hear me out." Her eyes widened at the pet name which made me like it just that much more. I have never used pet names, it's not in my nature but to see the innocent look of confusion on her face made the desire in my stomach pulse.

I realized that I had been wiping tears from her face and I stopped abruptly. I can't let my desire take control now; I need her to be mine before I can do that. I almost place my hand back on her check when I saw a look of pure disappointment. My little angle liked the attention?

I need to get this back under my control I can't let my emotions win me out. "Now you can go back to the tower unharmed and without the bracelet. How does that sound?"

For a split second I saw her shake her head no but then she arched her back away from my bring our hips together while she screamed, "Wonderful now take off this bracelet!" I shook my head and pulled even closer to me.

"Babes, don't you want to hear your other option?" She let out a little huff of anger. "If you come with me I will bring back your teammate Terra, unharmed. But you have to stay with me for as long as I say. You won't be locked in some cell but treated like another house guest."

I could see the pain racing through her eyes as I placed her with a difficult decision. Her body shifted with anger and she yelled, "I'm not going to be your apprentice!" I laughed, "No, never. I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I'll do it! But you have to keep your part of the deal." She looked a little uncertain but at the same time I could sense her determination to make the boy she loved happy. I released her and then snapped off her bracelet. "Go home babes, Tomorrow morning Terra will be back at the Tower, but I want you on this beach with all of you possessions at noon, if you don't show Terra just might die one last time in Beast boy arms."

She transported away and I smiled. Now I would go bring terra back and place a small chip into her brain that would allow me to send a transmission that will kill her should anything go wrong.

Raven was mine now.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I can't remember the last time I updated and I bet my readers can't either… that is if I still have readers. Oh well. Can't make up any excuses except for my lack of inspiration and joy of reading more so than writing…. I had to reread my own story just to remember what it was about. Despite all of this I am going to try and continue it. Piece by piece….. trust me I know how this must anger you but I am angry at a lot of writers myself when they stop and never update….. strange how this doesn't inspire me at all.

Anyway here it goes…. Oh and im going to go back to raven's pov unless you readers suggest I continue with more of slades inside thoughts.

Chapter 5

The next few days were simple. I would get up, stare at my amazing room, wonder the house, find the training rooms, train, then go back to bed. Slade kept his distance, and I'm not even sure if the thought of that makes me happy or sad.

I find him staring at me while I'm training but he doesn't say much. If her needs to improve my technique he touches my arm and legs then moves them higher or lower. Each time he touches me I feel like it lasts a second longer than necessary, but is that only because I want it to?

With the bracelet on a lot has changed about me. At night I can scream, and kick a pillow taken out all my anger and expressing myself. It's ironic to think that just when I gain the ability to be emotional which would have allowed me to date Beastboy, the circumstances leave me in contact with one male. That male just so happens to be Slade.

So, like any other teenager who has the hormones and can't help but think that the world isn't going to go up in flames… why not enjoy a man's touch on her arm from time to time. The only time when I want to touch slade, not in a romantic way is when he calls me "Babes." I think he likes my reaction because he won't stop from doing it.

I have been improving in my hand to hand combat, but each time when I think we might be an even match he steps it up one more level and it's like I'm learning all over again. I am beginning to think that he will never call me anything but "babes."

It has been exactly one month since I arrived at his house. Slade was absent for training this morning… So I decided to wonder the house. I walked into the library and soon became extracted by the thousands of books and lost track of time.

"Ma'am?" I turned around to see the maid staring at me. "Yes?" She shuffeled her feet then looked down. "Mr. Wilson requested that I give this to you, and tell you to be home by 11 tonight." I took the envelope from her hand and didn't even bother to look up to watch her leave.

I spent the first week in the house trying to get her to talk to me but she always ran off. I opened the packet to find a credit card, a note, and a set of keys. I unfolded the note and read:

"Babes, use the card, buy your-self some new things. Don't worry about the limit. This is a present for your one month anniversary. Oh, and the keys are for the car and motorcycle in the garage. You will know which ones I'm talking about."

I smiled and made my way to the garage. The garage was full of different cars, motorcycles, and even a few boats. Towards the end were two new vehicles I have yet to see. He was right I knew they were mine. The car was sleek and sporty, not of any brand I have ever seen before. It must be custom built, just like the motorcycle. Both were painted a deep purple and a flock of darker ravens ascending from the bottom of the paint job.

I hoped in the car, turned the key and pushed a button attached to the makeup mirror. The garage door opened and I drove out fast, feeling my first taste of freedom. Now what is an 18 year old girl going to do with a shinny new car, a limitless card, and no regrets?

And cut.

I want my readers to decide. What should raven do? This had better help me figure out where to take the story. Oh, and if you have a strong overall plot idea don't be shy speak up.


	6. Chapter 6

I drove around town for quite a while just admiring the feel of the car, the joy and freedom. Not just freedom from a mansion but freedom to smile and laugh. I took corners too fast, and I winked at boys staring at my car. If only this was complete freedom with no restrictions.

I wondered just then what Beastboy and Terra were doing. Old feelings of pain and regret started to stir and I quickly shut them down by pulling into the mall and heading straight towards the bookstore. After an hour of intense browsing and purchasing a few books, my stomach let out a load rumble of protest. I knew a nice slice of cherry pie would do the trick.

As I sat down at the bar in the restaurant I let my eyes wonder around. The place was dead quite, save the waitresses giggling in the back. I ordered my cherry pie and spun around in my chair to face the pool tables in the very back. A couple occupied the last pool table. They were almost hidden in the dim lighting but I could see the boy leaning over the girl, showing her how to aim for a bank shot. The girl pulled the pool stick back with a lot of force and pushed it forward only to send the white ball flying off of the pool table.

"Don't worry, Terra I will get it." Once he stepped closer to the bar his pale green skin became visible and I instantly turned around praying he wouldn't notice me. But what are the chances of that? I have purple hair, I'm sitting under a brightly lit bar, and I'm the only other person in the bar. Not to mention he must miss me enough to keep an eye out for me.

A few seconds passed, then a minute or two before I turned back around. They were kissing against the pool table. He didn't notice me. I spun back around and ate the rest of my pie in silence before leaving the restaurant. Just before the door closed behind me I turned around to see terra send me a glance of curiosity then just as quickly as she glanced my way she turned back to Beastboy.

I walked back to my car. Surly she must have told him. He is probably going to run after me any second now. I stood still with my keys in one hand and my other holding the door. Nothing. My heart sank and I looked down at the brightly glowing bracelet. Once again I was thankful for it. Because without it I can't imagine how my emotions would have stirred the place up.

"He doesn't notice you, he doesn't want to notice you." My head snapped around to see a girl with pink ponytails, torn jeans and a pink lacy spaghetti strap shirt walk towards me. "Where have you been Raven?" Her head tilted to the side in curiosity. I looked at my car then back to her. "It's none of your business."

I sat down in my car and just about closed the door before her hand stoped it. She leaned her head in close to mine and took a look around.

"Beautiful ride Rae. I am sorry i shouldn't have asked curiosity just got the best of me. But I do want you to know the titans have been having a hard time catching me since u left, its like they don't have their walking "evil" radar anymore." Her smile was infectious and soon I was smiling and even giggling. I couldn't stop picturing robin leading the team in circles, missing my instincts of tracking down thieves.

Her eyes widened and instantly snapped to the bracelet that had sparkled to life with my feelings of happiness. "That's beautiful." She pointed to my bracelet. Then she stepped back and pulled her necklace out, "Just like mine." I looked from my bracelet to her necklace. It was a simple gold chain with tiny pink crystals.

"A friend gave me this, he noticed how 'unlucky' my powers were." It's kind of hard to be discrete when stealing when mirrors crack around you, and people slip and fall." Instantly thoughts of Slade sprang to mind. Did he help every 'bad' girl he came across? Intense feelings of jealousy took over, I barley noticed the bracelet heat up before jinx reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Calm down! He gave me the necklace and asked me to tell him how it works, it was a prototype for someone he said was very special to him. That someone must be you because as far as I know there isn't anyone else out there with one, and there also isn't anyone else with one of those and a fancy sports car with custom body paint!" I took a deep breath then looked at the small red burn around my wrist.

"Hey Rae, you want to give me a ride?" I looked up and her, she smiled softly and removed her hand. It would be nice to have someone to spend time with so I nodded and unlocked the car. At the sound of the click on the doors she flipped over the car and got into the passenger seat.

I started the car up and speed off earning a load scream of excitement from her that made me laugh with delight. We drove around for hours just visiting random places as she told me about the new changes at the Titans tower.

They had looked intensely for me for the first two weeks now there is an award for any information on me. Other than that Terra and Beastboy were inseparable and Robin has relaxed enough to be scene going out with Starfire even few nights. Cyborg is visiting Titans East, and more specifically Bumble Bee.

Jinx had quit her gang and decided to go solo. She had a nice new apartment a job as a cocktail waitress at a new club, and extra spending money from random 'side jobs.' Her life was going great according to her.

"So…" jinx grabbed the end of her shirt and started to twist it in her hands, "Why are you with Slade now? Do you like him?" her eyes snapped up to mine and she gave me a sly smile. I let out a gust of air I have been holding and told her everything from the start.

"Ouch, damn, I can't belive you sacrificed so much for Beastboy, but honestly I think that bracelet makes you the main benefactor, and slade seems to like you, and I think you like him." I slammed on the brakes and drifted into a parking spot.

"WHAT!" she laughed then put her hand on my leg, "listen Rae, he calls u a bet name just to get a rise out of you, he goes through so much trouble to make you able to express yourself and actually love, hate, laugh, and scream. You live in his mansion and he showers you with gifts. I hate to say it but I'm jealous. The only thing I don't approve of is the age difference. You are like his little sugar baby." She paused with her finger resting against her lips then smiled, "No you are definitely his Babes." With that she let out a bust of laughter.

"Jinx." No answer, she kept laughing hysterically, "jinx!" she stopped suddenly and turned toward me. "That's not true, besides training I hardly see him." Before she could protest my hand covered her mouth, "I should go back, I'm going to drop you off and I don't want another word or I will take off the bracelet."

Despite my threat she smiled the whole way back to her house.


End file.
